Admissions
by dolphinrain
Summary: Ned and Veronica have the Treehouse to themselves and some admissions are made. This immediately follows my M-rated A Nightmare story.


Admissions

Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Lost World. I write these stories in the hope of keeping interest in The Lost World alive and because I love these characters.

(This is a short vignette that immediately follows my M-rated story A Nightmare. It isn't necessary to read that before this one but references are made to it. This is just a short scene between Ned and Veronica. If you read please leave a review. As always my stories are written in the hope of keeping interest in The Lost World alive).

Ned followed Veronica up the stairs and to the dining table. It was unusual for them to have the Treehouse to themselves and he found himself enjoying the peace and the chance to have a little time with just her.

"It shouldn't take long to reheat these eggs in the pan," Veronica said as she took the dish and turned toward the kitchen.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind them cold," he said as he helped himself to the egg and red bell pepper mixture and sat down. She shrugged and sat in the chair across from him. He ate the eggs with relish and smiled at her.

Ever since bringing him home weeks ago, the reporter tended to wolf down his food. No reminders or threats seemed to bother him. Even foods he never ate before he now seemed to enjoy and he didn't complain when Marguerite was the cook. She recalled the first time he'd eaten while recovering from his injuries…how he'd eaten so fast he barely tasted the food and how he'd nearly made himself sick. Challenger had gently admonished the reporter threatening to take it from him unless he slowed down. Veronica had been the one who had convinced Ned to slow down.

Even now there were times he seemed to struggle with eating sensibly or hurry. When he told them he'd gone almost a week without eating during his captivity the other explorers understood better his behavior. There were other changes to his normal behavior. Changes that they were coming to accept.

When the young couple had finished eating, Ned helped Veronica to clear the table and to clean in the kitchen. He was quiet as he helped her and Veronica could tell there was something on his mind but she didn't pressure him.

"Do you know," he finally began then hesitated. He shook his head but faltered when he tried again.

"Talk to me, Ned," she encouraged him. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just…when they had me…I kept trying to think of anything to keep my mind off what was happening. The only thing that really helped was thinking of all of you. I was ready to kiss even Marguerite when she showed up…I had nearly given up that you would find me. I knew you would never give up looking for me but that you just had lost my trail. But…

"But it was mainly thinking of you that got me through. I kept thinking I just wanted to see you again. Veronica, I promised myself if I got out of there I would tell you. I do love you, you know. I can't pretend that I don't. When I thought I might never see you again, my biggest regret was not telling you. I know you said that romance doesn't last but I can't change how I think or feel. If you can't love me I might eventually be able to accept it but…" He took her hand in his. "Can you honestly tell me you don't feel the same way?"

Veronica hesitated as she peered into his eyes. She could see the depth of emotions there and there was no mistaking what she saw.

"When we knew you were missing," she finally answered. "Especially when we knew what happened I thought I might lose a large part of myself. Ned, I have had so many people in my life, important to me, leave me and never return. I have been afraid if I admitted to my feelings that you might leave me as well. I never want to go through that again." She took him in her arms and hugged him warmly. "I do love you, Ned."

"Veronica, I don't ever want to be apart again and I am not going to leave you."

"What about your home in London?"

He shrugged and gave her a cheeky grin. "It's a nice place to visit but it lacks one thing. You're not there."

(Well that's it. If you read please leave a review. )


End file.
